The present invention relates to a heterostructure element, and particularly to a heterostructure diode used in apparatus for detecting light rays, radioactive rays and the like.
Further, the present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting light rays, radioactive rays and the like in which the above-mentioned diode is used.